The present invention relates to the field of coupling devices.
A ceramic component such as the centerbody of a gas turbine engine is brittle and often of lower strength than metal and therefore it does not lend itself well to being attached to the turbine frame with bolts, rivets or other fasteners that require holes in the ceramic body. These holes tend to concentrate loads on the ceramic which can cause the part to fail. What is required is an attachment that carries the centerbody load uniformly in the component.